Rivaly for Love
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: What would happen if Kaname and Zero were in a modern school without Yuuki around? a badass Zero Vs. President Kaname fight to win the heart of one girl. AU. Rewriting soon.
1. Kaname

_AN: this is dedicated to my best friend since she gave the idea for the whole thing and Zero is her fav charcter so this is for her XD_

**Rivalry for Love**

*Kaname*

The tall brunette walked down the hall of the giant school. Everyone showed respect to him.

"Kaname-Sama," a blonde haired boy called, "I have the notes on the new scoreboard."

"Thank you Ichijo," the brunette replied.

"Also the school board wants to talk to you about a new budget for the dances this year. They have scheduled a meeting today during lunch since they know you have chess club after school," the blonde continued on.

"Alright," came the reply with a slight nod.

"Would you like me to make a list of subjects that must be addressed in the upcoming meeting? If that makes it easier for you since as the student council president you have many more worries to worry about," Ichijo offered.

"Yes that would be very appreciated." Ichijo gave a small nod before walking away.

Kaname continued down the hall continuing on with his hectic day.

"Suzume-chan, how are you today?" Kaname asked as he slipped into a seat next to the strange girl.

Her long raven hair flowed down to her shoulders; neon lime green streaks were easily noticeable against the midnight black. Dark bangs covered her face causing it impossible to see her vibrant green eyes. A white button-down shirt clung to her form with a breast pocket that carried the Vampire School logo on it. An ugly grey, baggy sweater vest that buttoned in the front was open and worn only because it was school dress code to do so. A pure black tie hung slightly loose around her neck and a black and white plaid skirt clothed her hips and reached down to her mid-thigh with a sideways ruffle design to the bottom. Black socks that reached to her knees were also dress code along with the ugly black shoes too.

"Hello Kaname-san," the girl replied dully.

"What's the matter?" Kaname's red eyes flashed with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking is all. Nothing to be concerned about Kaname-san." Suzume flashed a smile to convince Kaname that she was alright.

"If you're sure," he said still doubtful that she was alright.

"So do you have a national Honor Society meeting today Mr. President?" Suzume teased.

"No that's tomorrow," Kaname replied.

"Along with honor roll assembly and match wits."

"Yeah that's about right."

"How do you manage your time?"

"Just do."

Suzume rolled her eyes though Kaname never saw it.

'_I wish that I could show her how much I care for her_,' Kaname thought as he stared at Suzume as she worked diligently on her assignments.

Suzume lifted her head and looked up to meet Kaname's gaze.

"What? Something on my face?"

"Yeah, your hair."

The two broke out in fits of laughter.


	2. Zero

*Zero*

"Finally out of that hell hole for the day!" Shouted Suzume as she made it to the student parking lot.

A light chuckle was heard from the side of her.

"Are you laughing at me Zero?" she asked crossly at the silver haired male.

"Yeah, I am," he replied.

"Nyah." Suzume just stuck her tongue out at the taller male.

Zero chuckled again and shook his head at his best friend.

"What do you have planned this weekend?" Zero asked randomly.

"Well let me see, I have a race this weekend and that's it. Why'd you ask?" curiosity coated her tone.

"No reason just thought you might want to hang out or something." Zero avoided eye contact as he spoke.

"Okay, you're acting strange. Are you feeling alright?" she asked putting her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine. Is it so wrong to be nice to a girl?" Zero defended.

"Coming from the badass, troublemaker, motercycler, skater boy? Yeah it is. Oh and let's not forget the street fighter." Suzume shot back.

"Yeah, well," Zero stumbled with his words.

'_Why is it so hard to say what I mean to say?_' Zero asked himself as he brushed his hand through his hair.

Suzume giggled at the normally unresponsive male that scared everyone just by being in the same room as them.

"Where you going to that concert tonight?" Suzume asked breaking the silence that fell between the two.

"Yeah, why?" Zero answered wearily

"I'm going too."

"Want to catch a ride on my motorcycle?" he motioned to the motorcycle that he was sitting on.

"Yes!!!!" Suzume squealed.

Zero smirked at Suzume's excitement.

"Just let me change vests real quick. There's no way I'm going to wear this gay one," Suzume explained as she dropped he bag and brought out a short vest that hugged to her sides and fit perfectly and slipped it on in place of the school issued dull one. She loosened her tie a bit more and put on a different pair of shocks that reached her mid-thigh. They were stripped black and white and she slipped on her black gothic boots.

"Are you all put together now?" Zero asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm not sure. Am I?" she put on a dazzling smile, one that she only gave to Zero.

"Come on, hop on."

Suzume threw her bag in her car, which was conveniently parked next to Zero's motorcycle, before she hopped on behind Zero and hugged him tight as he drove off.

The two were unaware of the glare that fallowed them out of the parking lot.

'_That Zero won't get away with this. Tomorrow we will end this battle.'_ Kaname stormed off to his chest club competition.


	3. Suzume

*Suzume*

Suzume was a little late that morning on entering the school; she never thought she would ever see the sight that she opened the front door to.

Kaname and Zero were having a full out fist fight, which was quite a sight to see the academic strong, goodie-goodie fighting the badass, street fighter of the whole school.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" Suzume screamed at the two once she reached them through the crowd that gathered around them.

The two stopped abruptly once they heard Suzume's voice. They turned towards her with guiltily looks on their faces. Suzume placed her hands on her hips and gave them both a stern look; one that a mother would give a child that just broke her best set of china.

"He started it," they both said.

"I don't care who started it!"

"Well, um, you see, ah," Zero stumbled to explain.

"Will you just spit it out already?!?" Annoyance rolled off her words.

Zero shut up quickly trying to find the words he needed to say to really explain the situation.

"Kaname, what the hell?" Suzume turned on the dark haired male.

"Well, Suzume, you see that there's a bit of tension between us for a while," Kaname started.

"No really, I thought you were the best of friends," she commented sarcastically.

"Ok stupid way to put it but…um. How to say this? Well, you see, Suzume, Zero and I are in love with you and we are tired of not letting you know and it's about time that you knew," Kaname explained.

Suzume stared at the two blankly, just blinking every so often.

"Say something," Zero's voice sounded strained and despite to break the awkward silence between the three.

"Why the hell did you start fighting then? Couldn't you have tried to solve this some shuttle way?!?"

"Well, yeah," they answered in unison.

"You two are hopeless you know that." Suzume smacked her forehead in disappointment.

"Well, Suzume, make a choice. Me or him," Zero said.

"Let's balance the odds here. Kaname, the student council president, National Honor Society president, match wits member, Honor Roll every year, vs. Zero, the badass, motorcycler, skater boy, street fighter. Hmmm, sorry Kaname, I choose Zero over you any day," Suzume decided.

Kaname's face was priceless at that. No one has ever turned him down before. Zero looked at him with a smirk before he and Suzume walked out of the school and drove off on Zero's motorcycle.


End file.
